


Missing You

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, Gifset, Multi, can be seen as gen or ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: Post-series. Poor Peter can't stop thinking about Neal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since that second ep of American Crime aired, I knew Peter was in for some emotional whump :P So, yeah, half the footage is from AC, half from WC but I see it as 100% White Collar :D Lyrics from Tori Amos.
> 
> This fills the _**apocalypse**_ square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/ (because when Neal "died", part of Peter's world fell apart)  
  
---


End file.
